Survivors love
by matty13
Summary: Ok ya i know it sucks but it is my first fanfic show please dont kill me.


**(2 hours after Isaac and ellie escaping the Sprawl)**

Isaac Clarke sat in the chair of the CEC gunship that he and ellie Langford had stolen from the government sector of the sprawl just thinking of the recent events that had happened only a few short hours ago not knowing where is safe to go or who to trust. The stress of knowing that all of EarthGov maybe after ellie an him for destroying the maker as well as all of titan station. Isaac was then thrown from his train of thought by ellie" Isaac I think I know where we can go there is an independent station near mars we would be safe their you think we should go for it?" Ya said Isaac it is are best bet of not being found by EarthGov "al be right back isaac said going to see if he could find any thing to change into

Isaac came back about twenty minutes later with a CEC t-shirt he found and some jeans. He sat down next to ellie in the Co-pilots seat and ellie commented: it's weird to see you out of your armor: Isaac only chucked "ya well I bet I am going to need it soon ellie" he then stopped and asked her "ellie… why did you come back for me you know on the sprawl?" he asked and she thought

**Ellies POV**

…..because I couldn't leave you back there to die._ "stop lying"said a voice in the back of her mind_ "tell him why you really came back" "I can't" she thought _yes you can_ said that little voice in the back of her head "but what I"- _STOP_ screamed the voice just go for. it isaac I'm lying that's not why I came back I came back b.. because I-I fuck it I said as I hit the auto pilot switch I got up and garbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine.

**End POV**

Isaac was in shock he doesn't know why but he wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss. Isaac slid his tongue across her lower lip ellie replied by opening her mouth as their tongues danced together isaac herd ellie moan into his mouth he felt her hands slid under his shirt they pulled away from each other and just looked in to each other's eyes they kissed again no words were needed. Ellie pushed isaac to the bunks of the gun ship and slid his shirt off and kissed him again as she toke of her shirt and threw it aside they did this till they were both naked ellie then pushed isaac on to the bunk and crawled on top of him and kissed him one last time before he thrust his member into ellie and she moaned and kissed him again as he continued to pump in to her isaac still could not believe this was happening but it's not like he was companying then he lend down and started to lick her one of her breasts ellies head was swimming and before long both isaac and ellie felt the pleaser build up inside them ellie knew she wasn't going to last as well as isaac suddenly ellie felt an explosion inside of herself she screamed out Isaacs name as her release came this was enough to push isaac over the edge she gasped as she felt his warmth enter her. both isaac and ellie were gasping for berth then ellie up was the first to speak up "T..that was amazing isaac" she said"ya it was" he replied. Then he kissed her she led her head on his chest and fell asleep and isaac felt sleep begin to take him over and for the first time in a long time he slept with no nightmares not of the Ishimura, not of Nicole but a deep peaceful sleep.

Hours later ellie began to stir and opened her eye and looked up at isaac who was still sleeping she smiled and kissed him before getting off the bunk and got dressed and headed to the ships cock pit she sat down turned off the auto pilot and just started to think about what just happened she looked back at isaac on the bunk and couldn't help but smile and she then terns her attention back to flying the ship deep in thought

Isaac opened his eyes and say ellie was not there he then saw her in the pilot's set so he got out of the bunk and got dressed and walked up behind the chair ellie still did not notice him he lend down and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck she smiled turned her head and kissed him on the lips. Isaac sat down next to ellie in the co-pilot set"ellie that really was amazing: he said "So how long till we reach that station?"Two days she said "oh and isaac i-i-I love you she said shyly eh looked at her for a second and said "I love you to ellie"

**End**

* * *

><p>Ya ya i know its shit first fanfic so don't kill me<p> 


End file.
